


The Champions Win Their Gold

by Alpha_Wolf_17



Category: WWE
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:44:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_Wolf_17/pseuds/Alpha_Wolf_17
Summary: Both you and Randy Orton have huge title matches, but you are nervous for yours.Who said you were on your own? Shield will not let you be alone in this match. Not if they, and Stephanie, have anything to say about it.Gold looks great on you and your boyfriend, doesn't it?





	1. We Won't Let You Hurt Her, Corbin

**Author's Note:**

> Request:  
First Part - Reader has a match against Lacey Evans for the Smackdown Women’s Championship belt. Lacey is going to have Baron Corbin on her side, so reader brings cavalry of her own - Seth Rollins. Roman is guest referee and Dean is guest commentator. Match ends up turning into a no DQ. Corbin’s plan backfires on him.
> 
> Second Part - Randy’s girlfriend (Reader) accompanies him to his title match against Kofi. Revival shows up to help Randy when the rest of New Day shows and Randy wins, and they kiss. During the post-match brawl, reader gets knocked off the apron and Seth ends up coming out to help her to the back.
> 
> Requested on Tumblr by wwesarahjaneroszko 
> 
> A/N - This request was a long one so I decided to make it into two parts where reader’s (Who’s named Amber, but I’m keeping it reader based) match is in first part and Randy’s in second. Also, can I just say I miss Shield? They were like the best faction ever IMO T-T. Seth has his two-toned hair in this, though it's not mentioned till the next chapter.

You had a match against Lacey Evans that night for the Smackdown Women’s championship. However, you were real nervous.

Why?

Because Baron Corbin was going to be in Lacey’s corner tonight. And you couldn’t ask your boyfriend, Randy Orton to be out there to help you because he himself had a match against Kofi later on for the main event. 

While walking towards the gorilla, you nearly run into Triple H. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, Hunter! I wasn’t really watching where-” you started.

“Relax, I was hoping to catch you before your match. Was gonna tell you that you’re not alone out there tonight,” he told you before you can go off on a ramble. 

“Wait, what?” 

Hunter just smiled at you before walking off, leaving you confused as all hell. Nonetheless, you continued on. 

Lacey and Baron were already at gorilla. They haven’t noticed you yet, and you were planning to keep it that way. Baron had a smug look on his face, and you knew that he had a plan to help Lacey win. 

You hope Hunter’s plan for tonight would work, because just seeing that smirk on Corbin’s face were setting your nerves on fire. 

While you were stewing about your match, you felt a hand on your shoulder. Turning, you spotted Stephanie. 

“You’ll do fine, (Y/N). In fact, I’m sure you’re gonna win. I’ll be going out there before them, as I have some stipulations to change.” 

You smile gratefully, before turning back to the sound of your entrance theme. You walk out, holding up your right arm, hand clenched into a fist with the back facing outward. On your hand you were wearing a fingerless glove with a viper’s head surrounded by three hounds glaring out at anybody who looks at the glove. Underneath the glove and also on your right hands were wrappings, just like Dean would wrap his hands for a match. The glove was, of course, a symbol for Randy Orton and the Shield. 

You make your way to the ring, lowering your hand and having a sly smile on your face. A gimmick, of course, as you were nervous on the inside. 

Once you climb through the ropes, your music died down and you hear Stephanie’s kick on. She comes out to the crowd cheering, and smiles. She comes down to the ring.

“Now, before this match gets started, I do have something to say,” she said. She turned a glance to you, before facing the crowd once again. 

“I’ve gotten word that some special people were wanting to be out here. And considering the circumstances, I’ve allowed them to be here. (Y/R/N), I’m pretty sure you know these guys,” she said, just before hearing the entrance theme of the group you never thought would be here tonight. You see Roman, Dean, and Seth come down from the audience and join you in the ring, standing between you and the entrance, where Corbin and Lacey were yet to come from. 

“There’s more. Roman, you did get the gift I sent you earlier, right?” Stephanie asked, and Roman nodded, unzipping his vest to reveal the black and white striped referee shirt that was underneath, sending the audience into a frenzy.

You were shocked. Not only was the Shield going to be in your corner tonight, Roman was the guest referee. You were starting to feel a bit better about this match. 

“That’s not all. Dean, I believe there’s a spot right next to the commentator’s table, waiting for you,” Stephanie added. “Seth, you have the opportunity to be ringside, keeping Corbin in line.”

All Shield members had smirks on their faces, knowing nobody was going to touch you without any harm coming to them. While Dean headed down to the commentator’s table, you hear Lacey Evans’ entrance theme come on, and she and Corbin came out. Boy, they looked absolutely pissed.

Corbin had a microphone of his own. “You can’t do this! It’s not fair!” Corbin protested. 

“Oh yes, you’re right. I did, in fact, forget a little key fact. There is No Disqualification.”

And with that, Stephanie leaves for the back, patting Lacey on the shoulder with an ill-meaning ‘good luck’ on the way. 

Once Lacey got in the ring, Seth waited until he was positive Corbin wouldn’t try anything before he exited the ring.

“Is this thing on?” Dean asked, adjusting the microphone on his headset. “It’s a great night tonight, isn’t it Cole?”

“Yeah, I would say so, Dean, it would seem as if the Authority has turned their backs against Corbin tonight in this match set-up.”

“I wouldn’t say turn their backs, but I will say that (Y/R/N) may just be the most protected person in the ring. I mean, you got Roman as guest referee, Seth standing ringside making sure Corbin doesn’t pull any of his tricks, and here I am as commentator. Add in the fact that this is a No DQ match, I have a pretty safe bet that (Y/N/N) will win and bring home the gold.”

Dean looks at Corbin and smirks, knowing he could hear him. “And if Corbin tries anything, we’ll be ready.”

*Time Skip A Little Ways Into The Match* 

Seth was down for a while, having been tackled by Corbin earlier on, so now Corbin had a little more leeway to interfering. And he got in a lucky shot when he pulled down the top rope, causing you to fall over and down to the ground instead of rebounding off them like you had planned. 

You had landed hard on your shoulder, causing you to let out a small cry of pain. Corbin’s small victory was short lived, however, as he was clotheslined by Dean.

Perhaps he should have been a little smarter in his attack and chose a side that the commentator’s table wasn’t on...

Lacey came out and attacked you a few times with a kendo stick before dragging you back into the ring, going for the pinfall.

At least, she tried to. Roman wouldn’t count. 

She immediately stood up to yell at him, not paying any attention to you. You stood, and back up into the corner. Outside the ring Dean and Seth were dealing with Baron Corbin. 

You saw Roman having a smirk on his face, raising his hands as if surrendering and Lacey turned to deal with you.

Big mistake.

You went for a spear and hit your target, flipping Evans inside out. Immediately, you went in for the pin and Roman counted.

1.

2.

3.

The bell rings.

“Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match, and your NEW Smackdown Women’s champion, (Y/R/N)!” called the ring announcer. 

Roman handed you your belt and held up your hand, pointing to you with his free hand. Both of you had huge smiles on your faces, and soon Dean and Seth slid into the ring to celebrate with you. 

Seth and Dean lifted you onto their shoulders while Reigns went to grab a microphone.

“You’re looking at your new Women’s champion right here, folks. And later on, you will be witnessing the best power couple in WWE bringing home the gold when Randy Orton wins his match against Kofi Kingston. Believe That!” 

With that said, Roman drops his mic, Seth and Dean let you down, and the three of them do their signature move, with their fists held together in unison. All while you stood beside them, holding your new title up high in the air. 

_ **BONUS** _

Corbin was fuming. He thought he told them to come out there and interfere! He stormed to the locker room, finding the Wyatt Family there watching the reruns of the match.

“I thought I told you to come out there and help Evans! Look at what happened to us out there!” he angrily shouted at them.

“Do you really think you can order us around, Corbin?” Bray said, with a minister laugh. “I guess you really need to learn to follow the buzzards.” 

_ **EXTRA BONUS** _

Corbin was called into Stephanie’s office, where he found Stephanie and Hunter standing and talking about plans for the following week. 

“Oh, hey, Corbin. Didn’t see you there for a moment. I just wanted to say, I found out about your little plan to have the Wyatt Family interfere, and I gave them an offer they can’t refuse. Also, since Evans lost that match, you are no longer General Manager.” 

It would be best to say Corbin’s night was not the greatest. In fact, you would probably say that he shouldn’t have followed the Buzzards, otherwise he wouldn’t have landed in the garbage.


	2. We Run This Show Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randy wins his match, but not without the help of the Revival. You get hurt and helped to the back by a certain someone who wants to apologize for his previous mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited Part 2!
> 
> The entire story was requested on Tumblr by wwesarahjaneroszko

Due to your shoulder injury, you had kinesio tape on it to help keep it from being too badly injured while you were accompanying Randy out to his match against Kofi Kingston. 

You were doing some simple stretches while waiting to head out, when you saw black boots come up to your vision. Glancing up, you see Seth standing there, a smirk on his face. 

“Lookin’ good, (Y/N),” he jokingly flirted. “Anyways, you ready for the match? I know Randy is, but I wanna know about you.”

You huffed. “If this is about my shoulder, then I’m fine. So what if it hurts a little? I’ll be okay out there. Besides, Randy’s going to be there, and if anything happens, I know Revival is gonna be there too. You have nothing to worry about.”

If you weren’t too busy focusing on your stretches, you would’ve seen his face drop for a moment, as if your statement had hurt him. But he quickly shook it off, he had no right to feel as if you owe something to him.

“Yeah, I know you’ll be okay, I’m just worried, you know? Because that’s what we do. We worry about those we care about,” Seth told you, before he walked away. 

You stared after him. “You had a chance, but you threw it away...” you mutter to yourself before looking for Randy. It was nearing the time for his big matchup. 

Finally, you found him walking down the hallway. “Hey, Randy! You ready for your big match, babe?” you greet him, pecking him on the lips as soon as you get near. 

He smiles. “Of course I am. And you bet I’m going to win it, too!” 

You laugh, nodding. The two of you head towards the gorilla, and wait for Randy’s music to come on. 

Kofi was bouncing back and forth on his feet, shaking his hands as he prepared for the match. The title belt that you were positive that would be Randy’s at the end of the night was around his waist. 

Soon, the New Day’s music started up, and Kofi headed out, doing his usual gimmick. Shortly after he reaches the ring, you hear Randy’s music play and you smile, following your boyfriend out to the ring. You decide to stay outside of the ring, on the ramp side of the ring. 

The ref checks to see if both contestants are ready, and gestures for the bell to ring to start the match.

**Time Skip Somewhat**

The rest of New Day arrive when the match was too far in Randy’s favor, which causes you to worry. But not for long though, because the Revival come out to even the odds, which eases your worry to some degree.

However, the peace isn’t long lived because soon, a brawl breaks out on the outside of the ring, and you jump up onto the apron to distract the ref in order for Randy to play a dirty trick behind the ref’s back. When you ‘surrender’, he turns around, only to duck out of the way when Big E is pushed away from Kofi by Randy, and he bumps into you, sending you flying onto the ringside floor. You landed wrong, causing you to lose consciousness for a moment. 

The last thing you hear is the bell ringing and Randy’s music playing and dying out quickly when a huge brawl begins between Randy Orton and his lackeys against the entirety of New Day.

You come to when you feel yourself being jostled around a little, and when you blink away the fuzziness, you see none other than Seth Rollins hovering over you, a scared look on his face. 

A relieved smile breaks out when he sees you’re awake, but it doesn’t completely ease his concern. “Come on, I’m taking you backstage to the doctor.”

Before you could protest, he stands you on your feet, and you tell him to at least help you walk instead of carrying you. You spot Randy nodding at Seth, his silent thanks for helping you out before he turned back to fend off Kofi. 

Soon, you were in the doctor’s office backstage, getting checked out. You are told that you have a concussion and a few bruised ribs. You won’t be able to fight tomorrow on Monday Night Raw, but you should be fine enough for Smackdown on Friday. 

“Well, at least it’s nothing serious,” Seth said, leaning on the wall on the far side of the room. 

“Seth, listen..I’m sorry for how I acted earlier. It wasn’t fair,” you apologize.

“Nah, it’s okay. It’s my fault we’re apart in the first place. I’m glad you moved on, found someone who could treat you better than I could in the first place. I’m just happy that we can still be friends,” he says, walking over to you.

“Yeah, and I know you’ll find someone soon, because come on, you’re the Architect. You’re the Man! And, you are quite the looker.” You smile. “I hear Becky Lynch has the eye for you. You should ask her out!”

He laughs and shakes his head. “Yeah, I might.”

Soon, Randy comes in, with the title belt in his hand. He comes over to you. “You okay?” 

You nod. “Just bruised ribs and an excuse to be up all night in the form of a concussion,” you joke. “But I’ll be cleared by Friday. Congratulations on the win, babe!” 

Randy smiles. “And congratulations on your title win.”

Gold sure does look great on the two of you, doesn’t it?


End file.
